Number One Crush
by Trust Witness
Summary: A shadow has become infatuated with the Hero of Time. She becomes obsessed with having him and she always gets what she wants. Dark story stalkerish! Please R&R!
1. Fated Encounter

_**Number One Crush**_

**By: Black Winged Huntress**

**Summary: A shadow has become infatuated with the Hero of Time. She becomes obsessed with having him and she always gets what she wants. Dark story! Please R&R!!**

**A/N: Hey! This is a creepy story you have before your eyes, turn back if you can't stomach it!! Nah, just kidding. The title is from the band 'Garbage'. It will appear later in the story if you guys like this... Give me feedback please!! Link obsessors of the world, unite!! Laterz!**

Chapter One

He was never there, never within my grasp. Every time I reached out, he was never there. The only place I could touch him, reach him was at night when dreams would take over. I rarely slept, and when I was able to, my head was filled with only him. Only him. Only him. Only you Link.

I remember the night. I was working alone, coming out of nowhere. I had stolen a horse and sword from a night guard, leaving him bloodied and mangled on the road. And then, you showed up, dearest.

Sword in hand, your horse reared at the sight of the guard I had torn apart. You jumped off your horse and ran to the guard, then looking up for the culprit. I had hid in the shadows, watching you. Slowly I put it together. You were the Hero of Time. The legendary hero of Hyrule.

I slowly walked out of the shadows to get a closer look. You were handsome. Addictively handsome. Entranced, I walked out closer to you, and carelessly snapped a tree branch lying on the ground. You whirled around, glancing from left to right, but I had hid in the night's protective sheet of darkness. A glowing speck appeared behind you.

"Be careful," You said to it. I stood staring. The first words to come out of your mouth were echoing in my ears. Your voice was beautiful. It sounded frightened. Frightened of me hero?

Your speck of dust floated around disappearing into shadow. I took the chance. Raising my two small daggers, I ran and aimed high, your back turned to me. The speck of blue dust gasped.

"Link!" She called. You sped around catching me in mid air. You raised your sword to protect yourself, and grunted from the weight of my attack on your unprepared body.

Link. So that was your name hero.

Flinging me off of you, you stumbled backward and prepared yourself for my next attack. I stood staring at you, my eyes boring into yours. You broke the gaze, uncomfortable. My eyes were iridescent and green narrowed and cautious. Your eyes were blue. Blue as the sky on a sunny day. I could almost get lost in them.

You did not attack me. You stood holding your ground, your fairy dangling above your head.

"Who are you?" You asked.

"A friend." I smiled sweetly and took you by surprise. I grabbled a tiny spinning blade from my jacket and pitched it at you. Reflexes reacting, your shield blocked the hit and you came charging for me.

Raising your sword to swing, I kept my guard up high as you kicked me on my shin. Unprepared, I hopped to the ground. You reached and grabbed my sheath pulling out the sword I had borrowed. Quickly, you scanned it.

"The crest of Hyrule…" You muttered, fingering the engravement. "You did kill that guard."

"He didn't put up much of a fight," I said, staring into your eyes again. Now with two swords, you leaned over me, I being on the ground with my elbows propping me up.

Slowly I pulled a short sniper dagger from my glove, keeping you occupied with my green eyed stare. Without warning, I rolled on the ground into a sitting position. You grabbed your sword and slashed, hitting my stomach, as I pitched my dagger, straight into your chest.

We were both taken aback by the sudden pain, but I felt nothing. All I could do was watch your face as you clutched your chest attempting to pull the dagger out which had implanted it's self so deeply.

I threw a kick, knocking you down, and pouncing on top of you I whipped out my two forearm length daggers, aiming straight for your face. You blocked me and held your sword with two hands, pushing my blades away from you.

Slowly I crawled up more towards your chest and pressed myself against you. My ribs leaned against your chest, pushing the dagger I had implanted further and further in. I pushed it so deep; the hilt was now pressed against your chest.

Your breast heaved up and down, a startled pain arising on your face. I smiled so very close to your lips, and pushed my body against you harder, the hilt of the dagger pushing in forcefully.

Suddenly you craned your head to the side and released the resistance you had against my force. My daggers fell into the ground, missing your neck by an inch, one dagger slightly cutting across your neck. You grabbed the sword that was formally the guards and brought it up into my stomach.

I reared back with a moan and you rolled on the ground, jumping onto your feet. With a slight cringe, you ripped my dagger out of your chest, it drawing blood as it flew out. You whipped it on the ground, and looked at me with crystal blue eyes.

"Link! Look!" Your blue fairy suddenly called, guards came running towards you. In the split second that you turned to look, I silently slipped away into the shadows again.

I watched you from afar, as you turned back to me and was startled to find me not there. All you could see was the guards sword, sticking straight out of the ground with my blood oozing off of it.

You looked confused, and then suddenly a ripple of pain went through you. You fell to your knees as the guards came up to you. I smiled. My infused dagger had done the trick.

You fell from your knees onto your back, your eyes closed. Your fairy was shrieking and sputtering nonsense to the guards who quickly lifted you and took you away.

I watched you leave with the guards until I could not longer see you anymore. Why did I find you so intriguing? You were beautiful, yes… But what was this crazy desire in my head.

I lost myself in you that night. You were all I could think of. I spent two nights analyzing you when I finally came to a conclusion.

You would be mine.


	2. Green Eyes

_**Number One Crush**_

**By: Black Winged Huntress**

**Summary: A shadow has become infatuated with the Hero of Time. She becomes obsessed with having him and she always gets what she wants. Dark story! Please RR!**

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the generous reviews! I'm glad you guys like it Tell me if I'm getting too weird with it tho Oo… I don't know, sometimes I don't trust myself…**

**Frodo Baggins 87**- Thanks very much I'm glad you like it!

**Devila**- Yeah, basically she is I hope you like this next chapter!

**Black Triforce**- Muhahaha, you will come to find out in time black triforce… muhaha! . I hope you keep reading! Thanks very much for your review.

**naiLAUG**- Hey! Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like my fight scenes !

**Phunky Phishnets**- Cookies! I want cookies! Hehe, I glad you like it, please keep reading! Thank you!

**Dragon Sword Master**- Hey! Thank you for the review! Yup, she is an OC and there will be another encounter with them together this time, and I think you'll know if she's obsessed with killing him or not…. Muhehehe. Thanks!

**_Chapter Two_**

Green. Green eyes stared at him intently contrasting from the black abyss he had found himself in. He gasped, his breath catching in his chest. He crawled backward and found himself pushing up against the wall.

"Link…"

A shiver ran up his spine as a cool hand caressed his face, pushing his hair back from his eyes. He arched his back and felt something cool drop on his forehead.

"Link…"

The word was like an intake of breath, and suddenly the green eyes were gone, replaced with clear blue.

"Link… Link! It's only me, Zelda." Her hand slowly came up to meet his feverish brow and she applied pressure on the cold washcloth she had put on his head. Link reached his hand up slowly to meet hers. She grabbed it with both of her hands and clutched it against her heart.

"Link, don't be afraid… It's only me." Slowly things came back into focus and Link blinked, comprehending who was in front of him.

"Zelda…" He muttered, still in a daze. Tears sprung into Zelda's eyes. Who has done this to you? She shook her head. Zelda sank down to her knees and watched Link struggle with consciousness, unable to do anything.

"Princess…" One of Hyrule's nurses appeared at her shoulder. "It's best if you leave him for rest now… The fever from that infused dagger will pass eventually." The nurse's hand helped her up and led her out of the room, the door quietly closing with a click.

Link turned over, the cold face cloth falling off his head. His eyes were open, but hazed over. He felt his chest and found gauze covered him from his lower abdomen to his upper torso, where he could feel a throbbing pain. Carefully he touched his chest and grimaced as pain racked through his body.

Unwrapping the gauze from him, Link sat up, his head throbbing. He stood up and found a mirror directly across from him. He walked up to it and peered at himself. He looked normal enough… Why was he in so much pain? What had happened to him?

In the mirror's reflection, he looked behind him and saw a green gaze staring holes through him. Link's head whipped around and as a habit, reached for his sword to find no trace of it.

"Looking for this?" A haunted voice asked him. Link looked around for the source of the voice but couldn't find any trace of it. Out of the corner of his eye, Link leaned back just in time to avoid his own master sword, charging at him. The sword landed with a clatter, clashing with a laugh that made the hair on his neck stand on end.

"Who's there?" Link demanded. Looking in the mirror again, Link saw the green gaze and turned to the exact same spot where she should be.

"Don't you remember me?" A woman stood before Link. Piercing green eyes, long black hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore tight spandex shorts, and at each of her hips were two sword hilts. Finding them empty, Link looked up to find the two swords in her hands, aimed at him.

It all came rushing back. "You. You're the woman, who killed the guard…"

"I've committed bigger sins than that." Link considered his possibilities. He could reach for his master sword on the ground beside him, but the girl would most likely pitch one of her daggers at him.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"It's not so simple to ask that question. 'What do you want'? Pff. Well, what do you want Link? It's not so simple to just sputter out, is it?" Link closed his eyes, the pain from his chest reaching all areas of his body.

"You will soon come to know and lust for what I want." Link's legs gave out, and he clutched onto the wall for support. The girl walked closer and closer to him and shoved him down with her boot. She grabbed his chest and clutched it where she had sunken the infused dagger in. Being unable to control the sudden morbid pain, Link cried out, closing his eyes in a cringe.

Totally unable to move, Link slumped down onto the ground, his eyes wide and his chest heaving. The woman stepped over his body and bent down, their faces only inches away. Link could feel her hot breath against him and suddenly, her mouth was pressed up against his, her tongue prying it's way into his unwilling mouth.

Link turned his head, breaking away from her. Biting kisses traveled down his neck and on to his bare chest in a lust crazed passion. Link grabbed for his master sword only inches away from his hand. If he could just reach it…

The green eyed woman now had her face embedded in his tight stomach, and her lips were working it's way down. Link's hips were finally released from her weight and he slid out from beneath her, hips brushing by her face.

The girl's face was flushed with excitement as Link faced her with his master sword, poised in his hand. With a smirk, she recollected herself and stood up rising to her full height. Almost unable to say anything she grabbed one of her dagger and flung it at him missing him on purpose.

Link's turned for a second to watch the dagger embed in the wall, and then looked back with a smirk, only to find her gone.

"What the hell?..." Link slowly walked over to her dagger embedded in the wood and saw a note attached to it.

_I'M WATCHING YOU _

Link looked around cautiously. Though he wouldn't even admit it to himself, he was frightened. Grabbing his green tunic from hanging off the back of the door, he shoved it over his heaving chest, and put on his brown boots. Feeling his heart beat rise rapidly, he grabbed the dagger, wedging it out of the wall and attached it onto his hilt.

With one last look at the room, he shut his eyes and walked out the door, the nurses bickering as he stormed past them.

"Link, sir, you shouldn't be up…" One of the nurse's gently touched his shoulder. Link flinched away from the touch. _I will not let that woman frighten me… Put it out of your head Link…_

"Where are the Prison Cells?" Link asked the nurse.

"Why would you need to go there while you're damaged? You just need to lie back down and get som-"

"I need to do some research," Link said in a voice that obviously couldn't be persuaded.

AN/ Hope you like! Have a good Feb vaca everyone! I'll be in FL Muhehe!


	3. Drops of Red

A/N: Thanks very much for reviewing everyone! I really appreciate it, I can't even explain. Sorry it took me so long to update- next chapter will be up some time in April vacation (WOOT). Tell me what you think of this chapter, I just kinda threw it together in a matter of an hour- so, not my best… please read and review, it would mean a lot.

Disclaimer: I do own Nintendo but somehow the rights to the legend of Zelda slipped by me… hm.

(Don't really own Nintendo- April fools!) muhehehe

A/N: OH YEAH! And this will eventually have a song in it- "Number one Crush" by Garbage... That's why the cheesy title!

Chapter three

An echo of a swift pace bounced off the walls of the dark corridor. Booted feet almost sprinted to the cells below, unconsciously knocking into a guard. The guard, turning around, waved a lit torch in the young man's face.

"And where 'ould 'ye be going?" The man asked, swinging the torch closer to get a good look.

Link backed away from the light, and turned on his heel, only to get a cold grasp on the shoulder to stop him.

"Did 'ye hear me? You're not allowed-" The blond haired man turned around to face the guard with a stone cold expression.

"I need to see your prison records." The guard looked at the young man and laughed.

"You're the 'ero of time, ain't 'ye? Well, then come 'long, Mr. 'ero." The guard walked towards a cabinet that had a heavy lock on it, and taking out his many jingling keys, inserted one into the slot, turning it very slowly. Link squirmed impatiently, looking around cautiously at his surroundings.

What he feared was true. He saw two piercing green eyes, watching him like a hawk. Link's breath caught in his chest, and the guard, suddenly noticing his sudden rigid stature turned around to look in Link's direction.

"What's wrong 'ero? Did 'ye see a ghost?" The guard chuckled to himself, and Link blinked, his eyes focusing on the dark corridor, where his head had projected the image of the green eyes.

_She will drive me insane…_ Link thought to himself, his judgment now clouded with thoughts of paranoia. _I am over reacting_… _she is just a common criminal, I have faced worse before- yet why does she haunt me so much?_

The guard finally turned the keys taking out a couple of books and finally revealing the records of all the convicts held in Hyrule's prison. When the guard turned around however, he did not meet the gaze of Link's sky blue eyes- but instead crimson red- as blood poured down from his scalp.

Link walked up the stairs, shaking his head as his own stupidity. He didn't need to see the prison records; he just needed to get off the subject. This would all come to pass- suddenly an earth shattering scream broke Link's thoughts. He whirled around, running back down the steps to the cells.

He was greeted by a pool of blood, flowing like a river from the guards cracked skull. The stench of blood was unbearable. Link coughed, turning away from the sight. Quick and loud steps came from the stairs, and around the corner came many guards and elites, all staring at Link at the scene of the crime.

Link slowly lifted his hands, and opened his mouth to explain, rough hands cutting him off by grabbing his hands and forcing them behind his back.

"We need to take you in for questioning…" One of the men's voices said softly. Link's mouth closed as he caught a glimpse of a woman, clothed in black, perched on a window sill.

The woman watched the blond headed man leave with the guards. Trying to contain herself, she let a brief smirk flash across her face before jumping from her position onto Hyrule's grassy fields.

As she walked silently, she glanced up with a smug look on her face, only to find a woman glaring hard at her. The blond haired princess turned on her heel, her pink dress swirling behind her.

The assassin did a double take. No one could have seen her. She made sure of this… but if princess Zelda had seen, everything would be ruined. What was her relationship with Link anyway? Why did he go to see her so much?... Jealousy flared in her eyes as she marched towards the princess' tower, instinctively unsheathing her knife.

Red droplets of past blood shed followed her, dripping of her knife she clenched tightly in her gloved hand.

A/N: She's gonna try to kill Zelda, she's gonna try to kill Zelda! Muhahaha... Please review!


	4. A Shadow

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reviewing everyone! I really, really, appreciate it! Sorry I took so long to update... I'm such a bad updater u.u... Please review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda.

**Chapter Four**

The moonlight reflected against her knife with startling red blood dripping from it. Past blood shed was nothing in her mind. She only focused on the 'here and now' which was using that dirty, red stained knife to kill her next target.

In a trance, she watched Princess Zelda's startled expression replay in her mind. Zelda had seen her and what she had done. She had to contain that information. Hyrule had to think that Link was guilty. That was the only way.

She bounded up the castle wall like an assassin, stealthy, and agile. She stayed in the shadows and was met by two guards who she quickly discarded of. The knife she gripped in her hand was now dirtier.

She ran down the hall in a feral rage, her blood pumping into her brain, relentlessly telling her to kill. She was bloodthirsty. She was starving. Her knife led her to the point without thoughts. All she heard was **_KILL._**

She turned the corner.

She saw yellow.

Blond.

Blond hair.

When she awoke from her feral state, she saw the crimson pool. Red blood on her hands, on her body and dripping from her knife. Disgusted by the bloody creature she had created, she flipped her over, finally seeing her face.

She kicked the body in the face violently. This was not Princess Zelda. She shook her knife off, the red droplets falling around the room. The stench of blood was unbearable. The murderer turned on her heel, her feral rage finished, but her deed incomplete.

A blood curdled scream broke the assassin's trance, and she looked around to find a maid, her mouth agape, and her eyes wide and staring. She would make quick work of her.

Link struggled with the guards, pleading he wasn't guilty. Did they honestly believe that he would do something like that? Didn't they know him at all? A scream disrupted everyone's thoughts.

One of the guards fled obviously noticing the cry for help, and Link tried to escape with him.

"Sorry Link, I'm afraid that you'll have to-"

"I think your real murderer is up there." Link glared, peering into the guards eyes. The guard swallowed and released his grip, letting Link free. Link bolted up the stairs foolishly, although he was without weapon or shield. He was not met with opposition.

He turned the corner, skidding to the side, sprinting towards the source of the scream. He didn't know what he was expecting to find. Or who. He ran down the hall, and suddenly stopped short. Why was his heart beating so hard? Why did he want to see that girl so bad? So he could condemn her? It would never work...

She was messing with his head.

Implanting things in his brain.

Making him afraid.

Making him paranoid.

Link shook his head and ran down the hall finally finding the source of the scream. She was covered in blood, her mouth agape. Link's breath caught in his throat as he felt something finger his back.

Something glinting and silver appeared at his throat. Link threw his neck back, trying not to have the blade touch his skin. He found his head resting on someone's shoulder. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt hot breath on his ear.

"We keep running into each other." The voice whispered in his ear, taunting him. Link tensed at her touch, feeling her free hand wander. He tensed his elbow preparing to use force to free himself.

The blade nicked his neck. She anticipated his next move.

"I wouldn't if I were you..." She moved her head around, catching the red droplets of blood that flowed from the wound she had created.

That was it.

Link shoved his elbow upward, feeling the knife dig into him, but he paid little mind. He stepped backward onto her, shoving her down to the ground, or so he thought. He turned around, and found her missing, finding himself wondering if she was really there at all.

He felt the nick on his neck and found red blood when he drew his hand away. No, she was there.

Another scream set him off. This time he knew the source of the voice. The Princess.

"Zelda!" He sprinted through the castle, looking for the fair haired princess. He soon found her.

The stench of blood filled the room. Link turned and saw his attacker with Zelda. She was underneath the assassin, blood flowing from her. Link stopped and stared, disbelieving.

Suddenly, he charged into a sprint towards the assassin. With no sword, this was foolish indeed, but Link was blind. He broke into a fury, lunging at the woman with only his fists.

"We're more alike than you think," She snarled, dodging Link's fury. She glided out behind him and disappeared from his view. Link turned, finding her absent. He ran to Zelda and took her in his arms, looking over her wounds.

From behind, five guards appeared and gasped at the gruesome sight. Link held Zelda's body tightly, blood on his hands.

A/N: Please comment :puppy dog eyes:


End file.
